The Exchange Part 2: The Civilian Way
by iLoveLindor0108
Summary: [SEQUEL TO THE EXCHANGE TRIP TO BLACKTHORNE] Set on a semester long mission at Roseville High School, Cammie has to face her past, uphold her snobby façade and work together with Zach to finish their mission. However with danger following their every move, past appearances and civilians and spies thrown into the mix, one thing is for sure, drama will ensue.
1. Wrecked Nerves

**SEQUEL TO THE EXCHANGE TRIP TO BLACKTHORNE.**

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom!**

**Chapter 1 - Wrecked Nerves**

Our bags were packed and ready to go. This was definitely not a mission I was looking forward to; seeing all the faces of my past was kind of haunting in a way and terrifying as well. I had maintained a fake identity for so long and now I was about to recreate a new, especially one that all the civilians of Roseville hated. I was about to become the snobby counterpart of myself, to tie in with the role of an uptight rich Gallagher girl. There was something frightening about that, because as much as I wanted to say I didn't care what people thought of me that was entirely not true. I cared. And I cared a lot.

We were all pouring into seriously expensive looking cars that had tinted black windows. I knew once I got into that car, I would have to put up a façade for myself, and right now that seemed like the hardest thing to do, especially after what my mother had announced.

"Come on, Gallagher girl. We have work to do" said Zach as he hurled our suitcases into the boot of the large range rover that he had acquired. I guess being a spy does have its benefits; this was definitely one of them.

I climbed into the car, and Zach got in after me into the driver's seat. He put the gear into reverse and revered out of the parking spot. His muscles tensed beneath his strong grip on the steering wheel. I could feel how tense he was, and that he was just as nervous about this situation as I was, though I was not sure why. You could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"What wrong?" I questioned as I placed my hand on his bicep in a somewhat reassuring way.

"We are going into a normal high school; with civilians might I add, with no back up, no real weapons and no sense of a plan. You already have a target on your head; this is exactly like if you were to go out into a battlefield in the middle of the night wearing bright flashing neon lights pointing to where you are. You are basically an open target and what is worse is that anybody could attack. I don't understand why they would allow this to happen. I guess nobody would attack at a civilian high school, with the risk of being exposed, but still, this is so unsafe. They better have bloody put us in safe house. Oh and if that wasn't it, Jimmy is in that fucking school!" snarled Zach, finishing off louder than he had started off with his rant. His anger was visible for all to see.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You know why? Because I have you, and we have our friends. They would die for us, and we would die for them. Plus 'Jimmy' means nothing to me, but you mean everything to me" I said as I comforted Zach by stroking his arm affectionately.

Zach merely nodded and turned the corner, as we followed the GPS as it leaded us to our accommodation. What Zach had said, represented my biggest fear. Putting us into a civilian school meant we were exposed to the highest level of risk and right now we were victims with a clear target aimed at our head. I dreaded to think of what would happen if something was to go wrong.

**Some time later.**

For the rest of our journey we had stayed in silence, listening to the soft hum of the music and comforted by the mere presence of each other. This was why I loved Zach so much. We were always comfortable around each other; we knew what each other was thinking. He knew me better than anyone else, sometimes even better than I know my own self. We could enjoy each other's company, just by sitting next to each other, we didn't have to make small talk and use useless words. Being with him had a calming effect, a soothing one, which lifted me to euphoric high. I indulged in it and absolutely loved it. Nobody could compare to him.

We were nearing our destination and Zach turned the corner and pulled into a gravel driveway. I turned around and saw two other similar cars pull up to houses on the same road. We stayed in the car and surveyed the area. So far, everything looked normal. I gazed upon the house, and it looked relatively normal, but then from the corner of my eye, I could see Zach smirking. I followed his gaze curiously and saw the door.

I grinned.

The door was not manufactured in the normal way. This was a safe house. We just hit the jackpot.

Zach pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. I followed suit and walked back to the car boot. He popped open the trunk and reached in and grabbed our bags. His biceps flexed as he lifted the bags, one in each hand. I stared at him in a daze and I wondered just what I had done to deserve the most perfect boy ever.

He caught me staring at him, and showed me his all too famous smirk that I had come to like and even love. "Come on baby, there is plenty of time for that when we are inside!" He called out over his shoulder as he started to walk towards the door.

I followed him, feebly carrying my handbag. Zach was waiting at the front of the door. I realized why, as I came to stand by his side. The door was made of wood in its entirety. Large oak planks of exquisite craftsmanship were strung from side to side. The latch was made of a fancy wooden knocker and upon closer inspection it was for security. I lifted the latch and saw a little dent in the wood. Bingo!

Zach then placed his finger in the dent and a little whirring noise was heard. It was scanning his fingerprint. After the analysis had taken place, I then repeated the action. I small clink was heard and I realized that the door had opened. I grabbed onto the handle and pushed it down; the door opened.

Entering the house felt foreign, but exciting at the same time. I had never been outside of Gallagher except for my grandparent's ranch in Nebraska; this felt different, I felt independent and totally free. The house itself was luxurious from the looks of the hallway. Marble tiles adorned the floor with mosaic patterns. It was unlike anything I had ever seen, so unusual, but so comforting. Zach placed our bags down at the front door and closed the door with a swift kick of his foot. He grabbed my hand and led me into the house. I looked around; craning my neck so much I am pretty sure I left chinks in it.

We walked into the living room and striking paintings hung of the wall. It was enchanting, not in the fantasy or mystical way; but in the real way. This was my life; these were the types of places I would be put up in whenever I went on missions. It was a shattering thought that hit me full-fledged in the face, but in a way it was exciting and thrilling.

Zach and I explored the rest of the house. The kitchen looked modern and sleek, packed full of many appliances, many of which I am sure I will never use. The open space led out into a large conservatory which had a small pool. Lights lit the inside of the pool and crystal clear waters shone back at me. Decking supported a garden table with sleek and angular cuts. Many nights would be spent there with our friends, chatting and enjoying the remainder of our high school life. We searched upstairs and found two bedrooms. Both were furnished to the highest of standards with large double beds set in the middle of the room. Floor to ceiling cupboards filled up one wall. Both came with en-suites that looked enticing enough for me to want to have another bath today.

As we went into the next bedroom, it looked similar but was larger. Zach had carried our suitcases up here and without asking me he had dumped them both in this room. That action promised a lot of things. As he turned around to look at me, I caught his eyes staring back at me. They pierced through my soul and without a second's thought, in a fraction of a second we were clinging to each other desperately.

He had thrust his hands into my hair and was threading through my long locks with his rough hands. His mouth pressed against my own hotly, and our tongues battled for dominance. His mouth was slanted over mine and I felt a hot pulsating need. I arched my back and he bent me back and we both fell onto the bed. He was all over me and I loved every second of it. I loved this boy with all of the strength in my body, he was my everything; and nothing had ever felt better than knowing that I was his everything.

After our hot and heavy make out session, we climbed back downstairs. I had to readjust my clothes as they had found themselves dragged upwards. I looked at Zach as we sat down opposite each other on the dining table. He had made us spaghetti and we were eating it while watching each other with lusty eyes. I caught sight of many lipstick marks adorning his neck and shoulders. His own lips were sporting a rather pink filled hue. I knew without a second of doubt that my own lips had lipstick smudged all over them and as Zach had been kissing me, he had plastered my own lipstick back all over my neck. With that thought in my mind, I had never felt more wanting of his lips back on my own. I was turning into one of those girls who loved PDA, and honestly it didn't feel like a bad thing. I wanted the world to know of my love for Zach and that no one else could even attempt to weave their way into my heart. This heart beat for one boy only.

"Come on Cammie, we have had a long day. Let's go to sleep. We have a full day tomorrow," Zach drawled to me as I continued to watch him.

He took the plates and placed them into the dishwasher. I had already begun climbing the stairs, when I heard him coming up behind me.

Changing into comfortable sleeping clothes and sleeping on Zach's chest as I felt his heart beat was so incredibly satisfying. With thoughts of Zach and my family and friends filling my head, I drifted off to sleep, lulled by the soft hum of Zach's breaths and cocooned in warmth and Zach's arms encircled my body.

**The Next Day.**

Woken up by birds chirping, I found the bed empty ad I stretched out my hands searching for Zach. I got up, confused and begin to climb down the stairs.

"Zach. Zach?" I called out.

"In here." I followed the reply to the kitchen and saw Zach making breakfast. His shirt was off and no sight had ever looked so beautiful.

"Come on. Eat. We got a big day ahead of us." Zach placed down some food onto the breakfast bar and I climbed up onto the chair and watched him as he scrambled his own eggs.

After breakfast, we had changed into our clothes. The outfit I was wearing was like nothing I ever wore. A tight white dress was wrapped around my body, ending at mid-thigh. I wore strappy sandals and I had paired it with a denim jacket. I think Macey would be proud. I had styled my hair so it fell to one side and it curled naturally. I had primped up by eyelashes with some mascara and had applied some eyeliner. Some natural gloss was applied to my lips and I bit them to add some colour.

Zach had worn some jeans and a tight white shirt. He had paired it off with a leather black jacket. His hair was tousled in a 'just-got-out-of-bed' way. To put it in words, he looked capital HOT.

We climbed into the car and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear as he gave the junction between my neck and shoulder a kiss.

I put on my sunglasses and whispered back to him as my lips neared his "As ready as I will ever be." I pecked his lips softly and he put the car into reverse and we backed out of the driveway.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the sequel that I promised you. I am writing a lot more now and I have written some chapters. Although I do have a favour to ask. **

**I am writing my own original story which has my own characters and my own ideas. It is on a site called wattpad. I would be so grateful if you could take the time to visit those two stories and vote for them and comment on them. I would love some advice or an opinion of my story. I would be so grateful if you could do that. I will put up the link to my Wattpad profile on my fanfiction profile.**

**Go to the Wattpad site. Unfortunately I cannot type up the full website URL, as fanfiction is not allowing me. However if you type wattpad into the search engine, it is the first link.**

**Also you can leave me a comment down below or a personal message as to whether you use wattpad or not?**

**The first story is called Hearts in Hawaii:**

story/20414758-hearts-in-hawaii

**The second story is called The Wrong Man:**

story/18561013-the-wrong-man

**My profile name is:**

chocolateballs

**Please go an read these stories. They are still very short as they are just starting, but I would be so grateful for your opinions and votes. I would love to have some feedback so it would motivate me to write some more. Plus I feel like everytime I see more reads here and there I am more inspired to write.**

**Thanks,**

**ILoveLindor**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! **

*******Read authors note at bottom for IMPORTANT NEWS!******* **

* * *

***Bonus Chapter***

**Josh POV**

I had done everything in my power to move on. I had tried everything, I had dated Dee Dee; but still nothing could rid me of the image of the gorgeous blue-eyed girl. She may have left, even forgotten about me, but she carried a very important piece of me in her hands. She took my heart. She held it in her hands and seeing her with that new boy was as if she was twisting my organ in her bare hands.

She was an enigma to solve, a mystery, totally crazy with her ideas about Suzy the cat; but ultimately she was the first and probably only love of my life. She was fearless, as proved when she effortlessly tossed me over her shoulder. She was loyal, after witnessing her constant loyalty to Gallagher and her friends. She told lies, and was deceitful, but not even that could stop me from caring for her.

I remember the first time I saw her, bending over the trashcan, searching through it as though it was a completely normal thing to do. When I caught sight of her and she realised she had been caught, she looked up and had blank face but her eyes gave away her deer in the headlights look. Even then she was truly the most beautiful girl I had seen. No she wasn't wearing some tight cat suit or mile-high heels. She looked normal, but even so no one had ever looked more ethereal. Wow, I am waffling on like some love-sick fool.

She was Cammie, plain old Cammie. And god, was she gorgeous.

Dillon had warned me to be wary. The age of 15 was not the time to fall in love or act like some bloody pussy. Then the day my heart shattered in two, I found out she went to Gallagher and she didn't even deny it. To be honest, I was so far gone by that point and I was head deep in feelings that I didn't even care if she came from some palace from some foreign country. All I knew was that this was the girl for me and I wanted her. She was _my _girl. And goddamn it, I wanted her. I wanted her like nothing I have ever wanted before.

But like any other asshole, I let her go, without even fighting for her. That was my first mistake. She was from Gallagher, and I was from Roseville. While she would be travelling with her friends around the world, probably making more money in one year than I could ever hope to make in one lifetime; I would be here in Roseville stuck with a nine to five job behind the desk of the pharmacy, living on hopes and dreams. She was wild, free and utterly uninhibited and that just oozed out in raw sex appeal.

My second mistake, was hooking up with Dee Dee. Not only did I let go of the one girl I had only truly ever loved, but I dragged some girl along with me for the ride. I knew she had liked me for a long time; she expressed it over her undying attention and devotion to me. I thought having another girl would take away the pain and the sorrow I always seem to feel. I thought it would make me forget. Instead it did the opposite. Using a girl for the rebound was not good. I compared Cammie to every girl I saw. The girls were too shy, too obnoxious, too tall, and too short. They always had an excess of something. They weren't my Cammie. The constant comparisons were forcing me into a downwards spiral, and I was taking Dee Dee along for the ride. She could see it when I would look into her eyes, searching for the blue, only to find endless depths of brown. She could see when I would look at her, wishing and hoping for this all to be a dream. Ultimately she could see that she wasn't Cammie, and nobody could fill that place. She was hurting, and I couldn't do anything about it. Knowing that someone is hurting, and you are the reason for their pain is devastating and it shook me into utter turmoil.

But she wasn't Cammie and she wasn't gorgeous.

My third mistake came when I introduced Dee Dee to Cammie. She could see that I was still in love with her, but I was using Dee Dee. She knew that I was trying to move on, but I was failing. So she let me. She let me be with Dee Dee even though it was heart-breaking to see her with another. I still remember that day as clearly as ever. The boy, Zach was by her side. He was good looking, more so than me. He was a cocky asshole, and he held that infuriating smirk which he directed towards me. I so badly wanted to show Cammie that he wasn't for her and that nobody could even attempt to match what I had for her but then I saw his eyes and I could see the utter admiration he held for her, it matched my own.

He was holding her hand, he was wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and I knew right then and there that it should have been me. It should have been me.

Then the next memory is the most important. This was the day I knew that I had lost her forever.

He was tipping her backwards and they were reaching in. From the looks of it, it must have been their first kiss together. He looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror and he looked back at Cammie and kept leaning towards her. I couldn't let that happen. And so I coughed. She broke away from him immediately, but I could see something had shattered in her eyes. I had walked in on a private moment. She was always so careful at guarding her emotions, that at times when I was dating her, even I couldn't tell what she felt. However, at intense moments of passion, her eyes were like windows to her soul. And through them I could see total unadulterated lust and desire. And it wasn't for me.

This is how I loved and lost. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, with blue beady eyes sparkling like gemstones. Her golden hair flowing freely. But most of all, her blinding smile that now shone for _him_.

_God, I hated him. _But even then, I couldn't yell at him or fight him because he made Cammie happy and sometimes that was enough.

* * *

But then, even after all the pain and all the hurt, the world just decided to draw the knife in further and twist it around. Fate really hated me.

The one place that I could call my own. The one place that she had not entered. The one place that was miles away from her own. Roseville High School.

This exchange lasted a semester and I wasn't even sure if I could last that long without wanting to punch something really badly. This was going to end badly for both sides. I could already see the imaginary battle lines drawn up.

She was coming. He was coming. Gallagher was coming.

Dillon was here. So was the whole teenage population of Roseville. And they hated Gallagher.

God. Help me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for waiting guys! Sorry about not updating! I was just a little bit busy. **

**Anyway I wanted to thank all those who reviewed, followed and favourited! It really helps to get back into the mojo of writing. I know some people don't see the value of even a one word review, but I do, I promise. Even a follow or a favourite lifts up my spirits and it does make me happy. So thank you so much for all those lovely things you guys said and did!**

**This is a short chappie, but it is a bonus chapter! So that's the reason why! But don't worry I am in the process of finishing the next chapter, so that should be uploaded within several hours or tomorrow!**

* * *

**Also I just wanted to thank all those that read the Wattpad stories! If you did take the time to find them and vote/ comment on them, I love you guys!**

**The links are still on my profile, so if you haven't checked them out, if you want, you can go and visit them!**

* * *

*****There is also an update schedule on my profile! So you can check out when I am updating or planning to update! You can also find out any news I have or some special things that you can do to receive special previews!*******

Thanks,

ILoveLindor


	3. Fashionably Late

**A/N: OMG! I am glad I rewrote this chapter, because it is longer than it was before. Thanks to all that favourited, followed and reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts, your ideas and what you like about the story. It gives me inspiration and it helps me to update!**

**OVER 2,500 WORDS! AHHH! (2,547 to be exact, not including authors note)**

* * *

**READ THE a/n at the bottom for a *special preview promotion!***

* * *

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER...**

**P.S** Sorry about all the capitals, its past midnight here in the UK and I am slightly hyper!

**P.P.S** Please read the **A/N** at the **bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Fashionably Late**

We cruised along the highway until we reached the turning point indicated for Roseville High School. Nerves were beginning to take over my body and I could see that Zach was also tense, shown by his death-like grip on the steering wheel.

We were both cautious; this was an incredibly new experience and we didn't know what it would hold. Sometimes, even if you are a spy, some situations can put you in perilous positions. This was a mission that would not only determine our final grade, but ultimately it would determine how capable we were with dealing with the life of a spy. Not all missions would be as easy as simply honey potting the enemy; some missions could take months and even years. Some missions could require using every skill you know. And some missions, you wouldn't return from. This was our life, and passing this mission was not only crucial for our grade, but it was necessary for the safety of our minds.

There were road signs dotted along the road, each indicating impending doom.

_15 miles._

_10 miles._

_5 miles._

_1 mile._

The smaller the numbers shown, the smaller the distance grew and the closer we grew to our new façade. It was a thrilling feeling, the fact that we would be partaking in such a big mission, but everyone was anxious. Nobody would show it, and it wouldn't be visible on anyone's face, but it was there. You can put up any mask in the world onto your face, you can show the world any feeling you want them to see, but you can't change reality. And in this reality, mostly everyone was nervous. Roseville was a large high school and many students walked in its hallways. Teachers had both studied there and were now teaching there; likewise students were learning there. And through decade's worth of hatred, both of them had a similar disdain towards us.

While driving, our cars stood out like shining diamonds against small dimming gemstones. The cars symbolized our 'never-ending' wealth and our deep pockets. To the civilians it looked as if we relied on daddy's wealth and we were born with silver spoons in our mouth. To other spies, it showed our power and loyalty in one of the world's largest organization. It depicted our knowledge and our strength.

Like I said before, our cars stood out. Large black machines cruising along the road, among smaller cars that adorned colours. Black tinted windows were plastered into the car, no doubt bulletproof. We could see and observe the outside, but nobody could see inside. There were 7 cars, and we drove in a strict v-formation, Mr Solomon's car at the front. The formation reminded me of the invading Spanish Armada that moved along in the rippling waters in a daunting crescent shape.

I was incredibly pleased that Mr Solomon was accompanying us. If I was going out onto the field, I wanted Zach as my backup and Mr Solomon as my second. They both were immensely strong and noticed things that many others overlooked. Observing things was the most important skill in the life of a spy. You could have all the strength in the world, you could knock someone out with one punch, but ultimately if you couldn't observe and you couldn't calculate, those skills would mean shit all. Being prepared was a skill that many spies lacked, and unfortunately it could cost you your life. Many spies saw the thrill of the life, they saw the 'cool-ness' of it, but rushing into things made you hasty and you were more likely to make a mistake. That was the difference between a person who sat behind the desk and the person who walked onto the field. Sitting behind a desk, made you forget things, like the posture of a person holding a gun or the posture of a person wielding a knife. You became regimented and fixed; and that was where a spy on the field would fail.

While all these thoughts ran through my mind with incredible speed, the small sat nav that was built into our car turned black. The navigation system cut off, and a horizontal line flickered on.

A voice burst out from the small speakers. "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen." I recognized the voice. Mr Solomon.

"As you are all nearing the school, I have decided it is best to explain to each group your individual mission. If you fail this mission, you will not graduate. You are not to mention this mission to anyone else, not even your friends. If anyone finds out what your mission is, you will automatically fail. Have I made myself clear?" He finished off with a rhetorical question.

The voice almost automatically cut-off. The screen went black.

A second later, our screen came to life. A small video started playing, and a robotic voice spoke over the video. The video showed pictures of paintings and black and white camera photographs. These depicted what Roseville looked like in Gilly's time. The buildings were built with exquisite architecture and the town looked smaller than it looked now. Black and white trees and never-ending gardens came up on the screen. It looked beautiful.

The voice spoke. "This was Gilly Gallagher's home. This was where she was born. Her life thrived here, but she found that women weren't reaching their full potential. She found that women spent more time cooking than exploring the world. So she decided to build Gallagher, a school just for girls. Here girls could achieve their full potential; they could grow into strong females that had more knowledge about the world than how to make a lardy cake. She taught them the skills needed to be a Gallagher Girl. Skills that she passed on through the generations; skills that you now have.

But, Roseville was her home. She grew up in the town and this meant that she wanted to build a school that had an invigorating curriculum, but she wanted a school that mixed with the town. So she built several passageways throughout the school that led into Roseville. Some of which had collapsed under poor building regulations, but most of which have survived throughout the century.

We want you to find items that hold key memories of Gallagher's history. Items that are incredibly important and over a century old. Gilly hid these items all over Roseville. It was much safer to hide these items where no one would think to look and no one would look in an innocent civilian town. Gallagher will give you clues, but otherwise you are on your own. They could be anywhere.

You must find these items before circle members get their hands on them. If the Circle of Cavan finds these items, Gallagher could crumble as we know it and Roseville would be destroyed.

Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode, you will find the music box. This is Gilly's favourite keepsake; it was a cherished gift from her parents. This is the most important object that there is out there.

Find the music box and complete the mission."

Those words echoed throughout the car. As the screen turned off and returned to the navigation map, the voice carried on echoing out those words into the car. _Find the music box and complete the mission._

Even Zach was listening intently as not a single word was spoken in the car. This was going to be hard, the music box could be anywhere and it could look like anything.

Zach continued driving, until all the cars pulled into a dirt road. Each car followed in perfect unison, leaving the right amount of space between the bonnet of a car and the tail of another. The Roseville High School sign lay directly overhead and there were metal gates propped open right at the entrance of the school. We didn't say anything as he was the last one to pull into the car park. Each car parked into any empty spot they could find. We pulled up to a spot near the front of the school; it was tight squeeze as Zach manoeuvred the car into the parking bay backwards. He had parked with perfect precision.

There were students in their own clothes dotted all around the site grounds. They all looked at us with curiosity. Their eyes skimmed across the concrete car park assessing each black car, no doubt wondering why the windows were so dark.

This was it.

Mr Solomon stepped out of his car parked in the teacher's parking bay. Almost everybody's eyes snapped to him. They looked at him with disdain; however some of the female teachers present swooned at the very sight of him. I mentally cringed and was disgusted. It was very wrong to see your uncle- like figure have teachers and by the looks of it a few female students look at him as if he was god's gift to the world. It was made worse by the fact that Solomon could see every look thrown his way and he knew what each and every female was thinking after looking at him. The fact that he batted it away without a care was amusing. Though I have to say, it is sight I would not like to see again. Ever. Period.

The cars opened in perfect synchronization. The first ones to park after Solomon, opened their door first and so on. Each stepped out and each time everyone assessed them with scrutiny. The male students showed a particular look of disdain every time a male stepped out of the car. They would also analyse the girls. I noticed that each one lingered longer on looking at the girl. But then, as if they shook their head, they would stop checking them out and would instead shoot a glare. The girl students would study the female, as if assessing a threat and would then look at the boys, clearly checking them out. The teachers held a similar look of disdain when they looked at us. It was hilarious to say the least.

When Bex got out, I swear a few flinched under her fierce look. She jumped down from the Range Rover. She was wearing small jean shorts and her strong legs flexed as she crouched down to land perfectly. Boys and girls watched in awe as every one of us came filing out of our cars. It was a strange moment, seeing the look of envy and disgust on their faces. You could practically see their jealousy, pouring out from their faces. It washed over them and you could see their faces beginning to morph into one of anger. God knows what would happen when they would see me and Zach. I am guessing I would be the most hated seeing as though I previously had a relationship with one of these Roseville civilians; and then I dumped him on his ass after he found out I lied hideously.

After everyone had piled out of their cars, it was finally mine and Zach's turn. I wouldn't show it, but I was shaking like a leaf on a stormy day. Zach interlocked our fingers while we were still in the car and gave me a quick peck on the lips as he squeezed my hand gently.

He moved my hair to the side and moved his lips to my ear. I shivered in pleasure as his hot breath caressed my ear lobe gently. "Showtime Gallagher Girl" he whispered into my ear.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of my neck and then undid his seatbelt. I did the same and pressed down on the door handle. This was it. Now or never.

Once I had pushed down the handle, the door clicked and slowly opened with the little force I was applying on it. Masks went on, and my façade was adorned on my body like little diamonds being pushed into my ear. I looked over to Zach and saw his well-known smirk. I pushed open the door further and forced myself to put my leg outside. My foot lightly touched the concrete ground and in the spur of the moment, confidence rushed through me. I could do this. I was a Gallagher girl. I could so do this. This was the moment I was born for. My parent's legacy coursed through my veins. This is the life I was born for, and the feeling of knowing that had never felt so exhilarating.

With my new found strength I heaved myself outside. The sunglasses on my face were of great use. Nobody could see my eyes, and that barrier was incredibly useful. Almost immediately I could see everyone snap their eyes over at us. The looks were burning into my body from each angle. I felt like a sitting duck on display. Similarly, I could see the stares Zach was receiving; ones of hatred from the boys and ones of lust from the girls. Jealousy poured into my veins as I struggled to rein in my emotions. As I took out my small rucksack from the car, Zach walked over to me from the other side of the car. I could see the small smirk on his face, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly pushed me away from the safety of the car.

We walked out straight into the open. All my sisters and friends from Blackthorne were making their way to Mr Solomon. He was waiting in the middle of the car park. Great. Only he would choose such a visible spot. I could practically feel the penetrating stares on my back as I walked towards where Mr Solomon was standing.

I then made the mistake of whipping my head around to assess the situation. I caught sight of Dillon's glare which was completely full of unadulterated hate. Nothing else. I could see the damage he wanted to inflict on us. Then standing next to him was Josh. It was worrying to see the look of loss and sadness in his eyes, while his arms were wrapped around Dee Dee's shoulder. The boys surrounding Dillon and Josh appeared to be their large group of friends. I guess they were the jocks in the school, by the looks of the girls interweaved among them. The glares coming from all of them were enough to make me feel like they had burned a hole right through my body. Their expressions indicated that we had ruined a perfectly normal day for them, and from the guarded look in their eyes, they were wary of us. I felt like an intruder in their world.

With Zach's arm around me we were soon standing in front of Mr Solomon, next to our fellow students. He looked at us all with a look of admiration; as if he was applauding our masks and our facades. I think so far we had kept up our snobby attitude.

Mr Solomon then spoke quietly in Russian, "Nayti svoy ob"yekt." _Find your object._

He then ended up finishing off in Greek, "Olokli̱ró̱ste ti̱n apostolí̱ sas." _Finish your mission._

He then spoke in clear English, "The semester begins now."

And with that the school bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: So that is the end of chapter 2. Leave any comments if you want to. I love feedback. 333333**

**Anyway, I have a little *special preview promotion* going on. You can visit my fanfiction profile page for more details. You might want to try it out to receive a *special preview* **

**To make up for the awful wait, this chapter is longer than usual. Let me know any thoughts you have about the story or just anything in general. **

**Thanks, love all you for reading this story!**

**ILoveLindor,**


	4. Intruders

**Here is my little Christmas gift. So sorry about the wait!**

***unedited* I haven't checked the chapter properly yet, I just wanted to get it out!**

**Chapter 3 – Intruders**

After the bell rang, we were led into the school by the school secretary. She had left us waiting in the school hall for the school headmaster. Apparently he would be coming to speak to us about what the exchange would entail. However, what she didn't know was that the school's headmaster was in fact an ex-CIA agent. So instead of telling us our school schedule and giving us a tour round the school, he would be welcoming us on our first mission. It was relieving to know that we had another CIA agent with us on this mission, helping us and guiding us. Anyway, it wasn't like we needed a tour around the school, we had memorized the lay-out of the school by heart once we had been given a map of the school. Likewise, we had learnt our school timetable, after hacking into the school network interface.

Walking along the corridors was an entirely new experience. Knowing that everything I saw was absolutely real was an incredibly weird feeling. No revolving doors that turned around when our school went into CODE RED, no secret passageways and no cameras. Knowing that I was in a normal school had never felt more abnormal.

Soon we were being led through large doors into a dark pitch black hall. Mr Solomon led and we followed. After we were seated in front row seats, the light that pointed to the large screen came on. Pictures soon followed afterwards. Pictures of us.

I saw pictures of me since freshman year, laughing with my friends in town on a Cove-Ops mission. I then saw pictures of Blackthorne students exercising during night drills. I saw them preparing to throw knifes at a human cut-out. What shocked me was seeing Zach in that position and then seeing the knife stuck in the exact place where the heart lay. I knew Zach trained to be an assassin, while I trained to be a spy. I knew that Zach was taught to take lives, while I was taught to save them. Yet even after knowing all that, this image particularly struck my heart.

Zach was sitting right by my side; after seeing that picture, he squeezed my hand as if trying to reassure me that he wasn't like that, at least not anymore.

More and more pictures came up on the screen, all in a sequenced timeline. Pictures of the Blackthorne – Gallagher exchange, where I first met Zach. Then pictures of Macey and me on the rooftop in Boston. Finally there were pictures about the last Blackthorne – Gallagher exchange, where we went to stay at Blackthorne. Each of these pictures were taken and shown on a large white screen felt like an intruder had watched in on my life. They had taken snapshots of our lives at significant moments and now they were up there, for everyone to see. They were probably stored on a database in the CIA, but the thought of them being taken without my knowledge, or taken from my sister's phones was frightening to say the least.

The light turned off abruptly and a smaller light lit up a podium on the right hand side of the stage.

A man of middle age and medium height and a strong build was standing behind it.

He spoke out, "Intruding, am I?"

The amusement with which he spoke those words was so clear that it shook my bones.

"This is what we do. This is what you do or will learn to do. Your mission, while it may leave you exposed to civilians, still keeps the reality of your job hidden. You are still hidden, for if you are not, then I am afraid you are already dead."

His voice boomed out around the hall, paced and hard; everyone's eyes were fixed on him and similarly not a single sound was heard around the theatre.

"You are an intruder in their world, they see it as preppy school kids running amuck about their town with flashy cars and the latest haute couture, but nonetheless you are still an intruder. We see it as completing a mission wrought with lies, intruding in an area in which we are fabricating a story. Your mission here is simple. Your missions in the future, I cannot say. What I can tell you is that lies are your lifeline and stories are your base. Start from the bottom and you will have a fabrication so strong, nothing will shatter it."

Everyone listened to him intently as if he was giving the most important advice in the world. However, what he was saying was something that we had all learnt for years, it was ingrained into our bones, hard-wired into our DNA. Now it felt like concrete has just solidified this further.

"You all understand what your mission entails. Find your object and complete your mission." He spoke abruptly.

The words rang through my ears repeating themselves over and over. I was confused to say the least. Cogs were turning in my brain as I processed everything that he said; as the stage lights flickered on.

He walked past us and said in a voice so quiet, "After all, isn't that what your future is."

Everyone seemed amused by his words, and even Mr Solomon, the strictest one of us all has a slight smirk on his face.

Mr Solomon got up and walked down the aisle as though he was going to leave us here, "Lessons begin!"

Then the nerves of steel begin to collapse and everyone understood the magnitude of the task that lay ahead of us. This was one of the longest missions that we had ever had to do to date, and it was probably the hardest. They had thrown us into the deep end, head first.

[Line break]

Everybody walked out of the auditorium, quiet and struck mute not with fear, but with questions. Questions that couldn't be answered right now.

Being a spy, meant that we always knew everything, we figured out things one step faster than others. It meant that although we were hard wired to be cautious, we planned out each and every moment meticulously. This was one of the first missions that we were going on without any backup and no previous knowledge apart from the basics. That was frightening but so thrilling. This would prove to my superiors, and my future employers that I was fully capable of the pressures of espionage. It would prove to them that I could handle this life. But moreover, it would prove to me that this was the life I was made for.

Zach locked his fingers in between mine intimately and he gently pushed me in the direction of an empty hallway. One that had no revolving doors, no glass cabinets and no antique furniture. I took a tentative step forward, gathered all the courage I had and shook off all my doubts and pushed forward.

This is my life. This is living.

Zach smiled from the corner of my eye; but that soon morphed into his infuriating smirk that I had come to love.

He had his façade and I had mine. We wore it like masks, concealing our deepest thoughts and desires, masking our true identities. Everybody in Roseville knew me as the girl who had riches beyond their wildest dreams; they viewed me as the girl who broke the heart of the town sweetheart. That is the identity that I would live up to. I would become that girl. I would become Cammie with diamonds and gold jets.

We continued walking down the hall, searching for the English classroom, where our first class would be. However we weren't searching; we knew where the classroom was, we had studied the floor plan once meticulously and almost automatically the layout was ingrained in our minds.

The mind of a spy was a curious thing; years of hard and arduous training meant that we were brought up to be the world's elite. The days were grueling and sometimes lengthy, the fights were merciless, but the lifestyle was one beyond a civilian's wildest dreams. One minute you could be happily sitting in France on a honey potting mission, and next you could be sent up the hills of Mount Kilimanjaro searching in endless covens for hidden secrets. But in both places, your mind had to be vigilant and guarded. That was what being a spy meant.

We passed the door marked 'M7' and stopped outside. Here was where our task would begin. This was the start of the unknown.

**A/N: It's pretty short, but this seemed like the perfect stopping point. I am so sorry about the delay.**

**Merry Christmas guys. **

**Thanks to all who have still stuck with this story even though my updating schedule sucks badly.**

**The comments you guys leave in the reviews are amazing. Every time I open them, I feel very touched that you lot have taken the time to write back to me. It may not seem like I care, but trust me, every time I read one of them, a smile appears on my face.**

**iLoveLindor0108**


	5. Attitude

**a/n: Here is the next chapter. It has been ages. This update is coming half way through my exams.**

**I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I just wanted to get a chapter out.**

**It isn't edited. So if there are mistakes, please forgive me!**

**Chapter 4 – Attitude**

Zach knocked on the classroom door and opened it with a loud bang. I guess we were going for the snobby, 'I rule the world' attitude. The door shattered against the wall and seemed to leave an even bigger indent in the wall. Almost suddenly, the whole class was silent and as if we were monsters from another planet, they turned to look at us with looks of abhorrence.

The girls seemed to be interested in the slightest bit of drama, but many were taken aback by the sight of Zach and his cold tipped smirk.

The boys responded as well, but they reverted to childish taunts, "Angry, are we? What's wrong, you didn't get the car you wanted?" One boy said from the front row. He had a smug smile on his face, one which clearly indicated his disgust for us.

Finally the teacher decided to speak up, "We do not tolerate that type of behaviour in our school. Take your seats immediately and if I ever see you disrespect school property again you will be sent to the headmaster immediately with a sanction. This is your first warning" sneered the teacher. I guess she was part of the 'I hate Gallagher' group.

Zach immediately put his hand on my lower back, resting dangerously close to my butt and nudged me down the aisle to a pair of seats smack bang in the middle of the class. If I was a normal civilian I would probably say that these were a pair of lame seats as the teacher would be able to figure out if we weren't concentrating, but I wasn't normal. These seats were the perfect place for us to keep our snobby attitude up. Here we could easily relay messages without anyone noticing and we could also be 'caught' not paying attention to the lesson. It was a win-win situation.

I sat down and carefully pulled out a notepad and a pen. Zach sat next to me and just leant back on his chair with his arm casually draped around my chair. This laid back attitude of his was slightly chilling but so incredibly sexy. His tousled hair, styled to look like he just got out of bed and couldn't be bothered made me want to run my fingers through it constantly. His demeanour held all the characteristics of a lazy spoilt child who was used to getting his own way, but I knew the truth. He was assessing the situation before us, making calculations. The fact that he was so focussed on the task ahead of us proved that he was the one. I would gladly let him hold my life in his hands because I knew he would go to the end of the world to make sure I was alive and breathing. There is nothing he wouldn't do for me and there was nothing I wouldn't do for him.

Relationships aren't just about endless bouts of love; they aren't about dramatic shows of affections. They are so much more. What's the point of loving with trust? What's the point of dreaming without hope? What's the point of life without faith? That was what Zach was to me. He wasn't just someone I could kiss and declare my love for. He was my trust, my hope and my faith. He was someone I could rely on in my times of greatest need. He was my shoulder to cry on when sometimes life got in the way. He was someone I could steal a kiss from in the coldest and darkest of moments. Because kissing him and him holding me in his arms always promised a better tomorrow. He represented everything good in my life.

He knew me inside and out and I knew him.

What more could a girl need?

Zack started rubbing my neck in an affectionate way. His hands caressed the juncture between my neck and shoulder blades. It was a loving gesture, and almost made me let out a moan. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and could see that he was smirking. I gave him a what-the-hell-was-that-for look. I was not sure what he was playing at.

I could see that many of the students were still looking at us curiously and many were giving us looks of dismay. They had seen the little moment between me and Zach and even just the thought of that was making me blush inside.

Cool. Play it cool Cammie. Wear your mask.

"Okay. I am sure that we can now move on. As I was talking about, we are looking at logarithms today and we are applying it to situations in the real world" drawled the teacher.

Hmmm. Looks like I am going to be bored today. I looked at Zach and saw that he was just staring at the board coldly, almost as if he wished that he could just use the blackboard as a dart board and practice his knife-throwing skills. I know I wanted to. This was back to basics, easy; we had learnt this back in Grade 7 when we first entered Gallagher. I am sure Zach also knew this and learnt it way before when we had to apply it to coding and hacking.

The first 15 minutes passed on and me and Zach barely listened, though we had an idea of what was going on. After all it is hard to lose the habit of knowing what happens in your surroundings when you are a girl born to spy.

"Ms Morgan, can you please tell me the answer to this problem?" boomed out the teacher, whose name was Miss Freeman, but she had clearly purposefully not told us for a reason.

"It's exponential and it sums to infinity, depending on the number above and below the sigma sign. If you take the number above the sigma to be N, then the answer diverges. And this wouldn't be used in everyday systems; they simply do not have the capability to run at this sort of speed. You would require terabytes of data" I said, while in my mind I thought _they actually have the capability to run so much faster, otherwise the world would be screwed._

"Oh and the frequency of the wave holding this type of data would be so high, we could send this signal out to the Andromeda galaxy and it would take half the time it usually takes" I couldn't resist bursting out with that little piece of information.

"Thank you Miss Morgan, but unfortunately that is the wrong answer" she said back rather happily.

"Is it?" Zach questioned as he raised his eyebrows and shot a sharp look at the teacher.

She gulped and looked at Zach and said back as courageously as she could "The book wouldn't lie."

"Actually if you check it, you would see that there is a mistake in your calculations on the board" I retorted sharply. I may not be the next liz, but I am sure that my mathematical ability surely passed hers.

"I could show you if you like" I said as I rose up from my seat and didn't even wait for her reply.

I grabbed the chalk and the duster and pointed to her mistake, "This is where you have gone wrong; the series wouldn't ever converge to a point if the denominator was sigma n2, that is impossible. Instead, the series would diverge to infinity, and you would take away the top as that is virtually useless. Then you would sum the series and you would find that this is exponential. And this is too large to ever be used on an operating system."

I wrote down the correct answer and dropped the chalk onto the holder and walked back to my seat. As I walked back, I noticed that someone was looking at me carefully, as if they were studying me. It was Josh and Dillon. They were sat next to each other and they seemed to be sitting there silently, watching what was happening. Josh was trying to portray a blank look on his face, but his eyes gave away his shock and Dillon held a rather nasty smirk on his face as if disgusted by my presence. I sat down on my seat and didn't turn my head back.

The teacher looked like she was about to explode from my outburst. She seemed to be calculating the sum in her head as if to prove her point. This was university level Mathematics and required careful modelling.

"That is wrong," she said as if she truly believed that I was wrong. This was beginning to annoy me, never question a Gallagher girl about her ability to do basic maths.

"I would suggest you have a look at the question again. I can assure you that what you are implying is incorrect and instead of blindly following the textbook, you should actually be able to understand what it is you are teaching us," Zach said coldly. He didn't like it when anyone challenged me.

The teacher looked taken aback by Zach's remark, as if she had never heard anyone question her teaching methods before. The students themselves looked shocked at our behaviour. They probably thought that we were too prim and proper to talk back to a teacher. I loved shocking people and tearing apart their thoughts of us.

The door suddenly opened and the headmaster stepped inside, "How is it going? Are you settling in okay?" he asked.

"Actually these students don't seem to have any manners" she said while pointing to us.

"Actually, maybe you would like to train you staff in methods of teaching, as it seems that she believes that the working out done on the board is wrong. Instead of demeaning students and taking away their belief in themselves, she should look at teaching outside of the textbook. Being book smart isn't enough in life" Zach said coolly.

The headmaster looked at the board and smiled slightly, you wouldn't have caught it if you weren't looking closely enough. He quickly ran through the equation and working out, he seemed to be pretending to take longer than it actually took for him to understand the equation.

"The working on the board is correct, I can see no fault. What is the issue?" he said directly to the teacher.

"The book was obviously wrong then" she said hotly, as if that justified her behaviour.

"Obviously. I suggest that you take into account the answers of the students next time."

The teacher just nodded and looked surprised at the headmaster's words, as if shocked that she was hearing that from him. As he turned to walk away, he quickly gave a slight smile to Zach and me. I lightly tipped my lips into a smile to show my appreciation.

Miss Freeman looked back to the class with a bewildered look on her face. "Umm. Hmmm. T-T-Turn to page 267 in your textbooks and carry on with exercise 15 for the rest of the lesson," she stuttered out.

"We don't have textbooks," I said with my hand raised.

She walked over and said "Borrow mine, I would like it back at the end of the class."

"Of course," I replied with a smirk on my lips which she clearly caught.

She walked back to her desk and for the remainder of the lesson she seemed to be keeping a close eye on me and Zach. Oh, she was definitely scared of us. I am sure that she wouldn't question anything that comes out of our mouths again.

Some time later, while sitting there the bell rang, signalling the end of the first period. Everybody took a long time packing their bags, and everyone trickled out of the classroom at a lazy speed. I am guessing that they were following the rule 'always be able to see your enemy's back'. Not that I could blame them, stabbing the back always did give the element of surprise, both figuratively and literally. You would never want to stick a Ridge-197 in someone's front, it's much messier.

We walked out of the room, heading to our next class when we spotted Bex and Grant. They had Spanish next, with us.

I fell into step with Bex and whispered, "How was the first class?"

"I feel like the Liz of this school." She replied back. I laughed and agreed with her. We all felt like Liz. I wonder how Liz felt; she must have felt like she was in nursery.

"Josh was in our class. And so was Dillon." I said.

"How was it?"

"Okay. It wasn't that bad. Zach was there. It probably would have been even more awkward if he wasn't."

"Did he have the sappy look?"

"Josh? Well I didn't look back to see him. But he seemed to look upset"

"Gosh. What a wuss"

"Bex!"

"Oh c'mon Cammie, it has nearly been a year. He still isn't over you!"

"Yeah…. But.."

"No buts Cammie. I know you agree with me"

"Sort of. But I don't understand. He was seen me with Zach so many times, the first in town. He has seen how Zach is with me. He knows what Zach and I have is indestructible"

"He is jealous. C'mon everybody can see Zach is clearly 100 times better. He is hotter, fitter, stronger and way more capable of defending you. Not to mention everyone here believes that we are all loaded."

"That's true. Anyway the teacher was definitely part of the 'I-hate-Gallagher' group. She seriously pissed me off."

"Same. Mine was chill, but he preferred to ignore us" replied Bex.

The second bell rung, implying that it was time to go to the next lesson. It felt weird hearing a bell, in Gallagher, everybody's in body clock was enough of an alarm.

We manoeuvred our way to the Spanish classroom, ready for the next lesson of the day.

**a/n: Here it is. The next chapter might be posted sooner rather than later. This depends on my timeframe and what my calendar is looking like, but I am staying optimistic.**

**Comments are appreciated, and thank you to everyone that has been commenting. This isn't one of my best chapters and I am not all that pleased with it, but I was getting writer's block so I just though cba, I am posting this. These chapters are actually really boring to write, because there is no action yet, I can't wait for the action bits, but that requires me to finish writing these boring ones. **

**One of the best chapters to write was Josh POV, I never thought I would like to write his pov, but I really enjoyed it. I will probably include another bonus chapter of his pov, because I thought what I had written in that chapter was 1000x better than what I just wrote. I guess it was because that was much more emotional to write.**

**thanks guys,**

**you keep me writing.**


	6. Sinful Thoughts

*****Probably one of my more mature chapters. Would classify it as M*****

**Chapter 5 - Sinful Thoughts**

Lessons were becoming increasingly boring. The syllabus was dry and incredibly boring, but I guess once you have gone to a spy school, pretty much everything else bores you. Spanish lessons involved talking to Zach about the five pets I 'owned' and the 'fabulous' music I listened to. Science lessons involved popping Hydrogen and burning metals.

It was so different to Gallagher. There was no rush, no death-defying situations, and no worry about anything. People weren't in a hurry to do anything; everything just seemed mundane, relentlessly repetitive. I was shocked at how people could do this day in day out. I was already ready to pull my hair out after a couple days of this. There was so much frustration I had for this never-ending cycle. It felt like one day almost melded into the next, there were no deadlines, and no real sense of direction or goal. I felt like I was leaping, but leaping into what? The questions seemed to go on forever.

The thought of this life shocked me to my very core. Gallagher life was always fast paced, it had to be. You had to make decisions on the spot, spur of the moment decisions. You had to act fast because that meant the choice between life and death. One slip up, one delay could not only end your life, but it could disrupt the whole mission. It could compromise a team's very existence. Once the enemy knew you were there, watching in the shadows, it wouldn't be long before they found out who you were. Some of the world's most notorious hackers would be shutting down systems and bringing down hellfire on you. You always had to have a goal and act fast.

Just thinking about all of this brought me back to sophomore year; I was ready to give this all up, give up my aspirations and my very sense of being for a boy. I was ready to throw this all away. How could I have thought that that was what I wanted? It seems selfish of me to sort of discount a person's life, just because it isn't like mine; but in all honesty once you have lived mine, you couldn't and wouldn't want to go back. Because my life is one that holds those memories ready to be shared around a fireplace, it's a life that brings about greater change to a greater cause. Even if I am invisible and will always be invisible, this life gives me a secret to hold onto for the rest of eternity.

How could I have ever thought I could have given this up?

********/\\*********

After our first day where we had been set our mission it seemed like we would have to work things out on our own. Nobody seemed to be in a rush to solve their mission, but how would I know we don't exactly discuss our missions with each other. The first day was tough; trying to blend in to a school where you will always stand out didn't make it any easier.

I was sitting on the bed rushing through the homework that had been set yesterday and was due today. The sunlight was peaking in through the curtains, hitting a glass of water on the side table where it burst into a rainbow of colours. I could hear the steady stream on water falling from the bathroom where Zach was having a shower. It abruptly turned off and I decided to get ready for my shower grabbing my towel and my favourite soap; it smelled of apples and cinnamon and Zach loved burying his head into my hair whenever I wore it.

Zach walked out of the shower, his towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips, water dripping down from the end of his hair making a trail down his chest. I was shocked to discover I wanted to be that water droplet and make a trail down his chest with my tongue. My cheeks blushed and I hurried into the shower ready to wash away my lustful thoughts in the shower.

I pushed my head under the steaming water and started washing myself with the loofa and the delicious scent of apples. Too busy scrubbing away, I didn't hear the bathroom door open and by the time I looked up my eyes were already drowning in endless pools of green. He stepped towards me and my eyes flashed to the side as I edged backwards hitting the wall, directly under the water. His arms encaged me as he placed them on either side of my head and leaned into me. I giggled as I saw his towel becoming wet and his hair flopping all over the place.

I gently wrapped my arms around his shoulders and said "Couldn't stay away huh?"

"How could I?" he said breathlessly. Good, he was as shaken up as I was.

His eyes looked down towards my lips and he gently pushed forward which would have seemed impossible considering there was already no space between us. His lips landed almost forcefully on mine and his tongue plunged into my mouth. He tasted of minty fresh toothpaste and I loved it. The fire grew in my belly and slowly left my knees feeling weak. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my fingers were gently caressing his hair. He groaned and placed his arm on my thigh lifting my leg up and around his waist. I took the hint and wrapped my other leg around his waist.

He raised my arms and linked my hands in his as he held them against the wall. His lips were already burning my own and the gentle burn didn't stop as he trailed kisses down my neck and gently bit down. I moaned at the contact and light graze his teeth made on my skin as he started sucking. God, I would never get tired of this.

The water cascaded over both of us burning our already warm skin and steaming up the bathroom. My eyes closed as his lips once again came over mine. One of his hands moved to my waist and as it crept dangerously higher I wrapped my one free arm around his shoulder and drew my nails in. His hands were all over me. I was all over him. I couldn't even think as I fell blissfully into heaven. If this was sinful, then let the devil take me because this was too damn good to give up.

As he buried his nose into my neck his teeth grazed slightly over my skin, he whispered "We are gonna be late for school."

He put me down gently and walked out of the bathroom dropping his towel and grabbing another one.

I was so goddamn lucky.

********/\\*********

**A/N: Well its been well over a year since the last update. Oops!**

**I have my final exams coming up and the last year has been really hectic for me. I don't know when the next update will be but I am staying optimistic.**

**This is just a small, fun chapter because I had half of it written and thought let me just finish it and post it.**

**Thank You all for your lovely reviews and once again I am so sorry about the year long delay.**


End file.
